


always forever

by murderfuel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bets & Wagers, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hair Brushing, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Singing, Suicide, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), yorknew city arc spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: a collection of ficlets !! check the chapter index to get an idea of what each one is about !
Relationships: Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Machi/Pakunoda, Nobunaga Hazama & Uvogin | Ubogin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. you're a daydream, paku - pakunoda/machi

Pakunoda frowned at her appearance in the mirror before turning to Machi.

“I look ridiculous,” She said, eyebrows knitted in disappointment.

She sported a particularly goth-esque getup; tight black crop top that hung off her chest nicely, baggy pants with chains hanging off the belt loops, and thick, chunky combat boots. Though the outfit was out of her comfort zone, she still managed to look beautiful.

Machi rolled her eyes dramatically, showing the whites of her eyeballs. “Paku, you look fine. You always look fine,”

“I look ridiculous,” She turned to face the mirror yet again. “The things I do for the Troupe,” She muttered under her breath.

“Here let me do your makeup,” Machi grabbed a handful of brushes and her favourite eyeshadow palette. “Sit,” She commanded.

Pakunoda sat down in front of the vanity, closing her eyes.

Machi grabbed Paku’s cheeks and spread black eyeshadow around Paku’s eye. Gentle brushstrokes tickled Paku’s skin, something of which made Pakunoda let out a soft giggle. Pink blush danced its way across Paku’s ample cheeks. Machi twisted open a tube of berry-coloured lipstick and covered Paku’s soft lips with the deep colour.

The finished product of Paku’s face was absolutely stunning. Butterflies fluttered in Machi’s chest at Pakunoda’s new appearance; she was so beautiful, so ethereal. Machi could get lost in Paku’s beauty, swimming in Pakunoda’s deep brown eyes, melting into Pakunoda’s tender lips. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Machi asked, leaning closer to Pakunoda. “Because I love you so much,” Machi pressed her lips onto Pakunoda’s, giving her soft gentle kiss.

“I love you too,” Paku snaked her arms around Machi’s waist, pulling her in closer, savouring their kiss. 

And as Paku left off to go to her mission, a smile danced across Machi’s face, only with Pakunoda was she truly at ease, truly herself, truly happy.


	2. plastic love - machi/pakunoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an angsty ficlet I did for day 6 of hxhoctober !!

Machi can’t help herself from being scorched by Pakunoda’s bright light. Paku is just so bright and warm that Machi is lured in. She wants out. She no longer desires to embrace Pakunoda’s cheerful demeanor.

Machi hates yet loves the light at the same time.

Kisses that feel like heaven, touches that leave her longing for more. All of these things make Machi feel fuzzy inside; as if she was touched by an angel. 

Everything about Pakunoda is so blinding; Machi feels as if she needs to squint in order to see Paku in a normal way. What is normal? Is it not feeling like your life is complete whenever Paku gives you the slightest bit of attention? Is it not craving the lovely woman like a late-night snack?

Machi wasn’t sure if she wanted to experience normal.

Spending her days with Pakunoda made her feel so amazing. Pakunoda was the last piece of Machi’s puzzle; she fit right in place.

Machi knows she shouldn’t have fallen in love with Paku; the best things in Machi’s life would slip past her fingers, out of her grasp, leaving her with empty hands, Pakunoda wouldn’t be any different.

It was far too late, Machi was already too far gone. 

She spent her nights up late, Paku in her arms, sleeping peacefully, watching the rise and fall of Pakunoda’s chest, and thanking the saints that she was blessed with such a wonderful girlfriend.

They never strayed away from showing their love for each other. Fingertips brushed against one another during missions, reassuring glances, stolen kisses, gentle strings of endearing words made up their days. Not a day passed where they didn’t find themselves deeper and deeper into the wonderful pool of love.

Nothing and nobody had made Machi feel this way before. In a way, it was nice. Having someone all to herself, having someone that she could call hers, having someone she could protect. 

In a sick twist of events, Pakunoda was the one that ended up protecting Chrollo over Machi.

Machi would never erase the image of Pakunoda falling backward as the judgment chain pierced through her heart. She hated the way Pakunoda’s face was one of shock; her last moments were nothing but pain and suffering. She had betrayed the Spider to save the head. 

Machi could not wrap her finger around why Paku had done that. If she had just kept her memories to herself and stayed silent, she could still be there with Machi. They could’ve been happy until their deathbeds, dying together, wedding bands wrapped tightly around their fingers.

It was almost as if a shadow had overcome Machi. Wrapping itself around Machi and tearing her to pieces. She didn’t know who she was without Pakunoda there to complete her. She was enveloped in the thick darkness that filled her lungs and made it hard to breathe. She was slowly suffocating more and more with each passing day.

Nights that were once filled with love and passion became those of agony and suffering. Mascara running down Machi’s cheeks as she cried herself to sleep, Pakunoda’s clothes balled up in her hands as she clung on desperately to Pakunoda’s scent.

She couldn’t free herself of the shadow; it became a part of her. Something that lingered behind her and reminded her of how much she missed Paku.

Machi wanted to let go, she needed to let go and be freed of the shadow that consumed her, but she couldn’t

Nothing ever turned out the way she desired.


	3. boyfriend - hisoka/illumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hisoka sings a "love song" to illumi in hopes of illu becoming his boyfriend !!

“Hisoka, what are you doing?” Illumi asked, staring at the boombox in Hisoka’s hand.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a while,” Hisoka grinned, pressing play. A chirpy, upbeat instrumental boosted from the speakers, filling the air, as Hisoka began to sing.

“See I think I got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that you’re looking for a boyfriend, I see that. Give me time, you know, I’m gonna be there. Don’t be scared to come put your trust in me. Can’t you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend? Can’t fight that! Let me down, you know, I’m coming right back~” Hisoka belted.

“What are you doing,” Illumi repeated, stoic expression plastered on his face.

“Asking you out, my love,” He continued to sing, horribly off-key. “Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend (Hey!). Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend. Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend. Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend.”

Illumi couldn’t hide that smile that was tugging at his lips. Chortles and giggle left him before he was full-on cackling. He gripped his sides, falling onto the floor in a laughing mess. Hisoka was embarrassing himself, much to Illumi’s amusement.

“Be quiet, my family will hear you,” Illumi said, trying to collect himself.

“Only if you accept my request~” Hisoka started singing again, much to Illumi’s dismay.

“Stop, stop, stop, no more. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Illumi got back onto his feet, as Hisoka gave him an abrupt kiss. 

“I always knew you’d be mine,” Hisoka whispered into Illumi’s ear, as he peppered Illumi with gentle kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was made as a joke while I was listening to my daily btr ! i hope you enjoyed regardless !


	4. love is calling - uvogin/nobunaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uvogin and nobunaga make a bet. neither of them knew it would turn out vastly different than intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my submission for day 11 of hxhoctober (victor and loser)

“Heads,”

“Tails,”

Uvogin flipped the coin in the air, slamming it down on his wrist with a smirk on his face.

“It’s tails!” He triumphed.

“You’re lying. Cheater,” Nobu accused, glaring at Uvogin with squinted eyes. 

“I’m not, I promise. I think you’re chickening out.”

“I’m not a ‘chicken’,” Nobunaga did air quotes to emphasize his point. “Let me flip the coin. You’re a liar.” The coin was passed to Nobunaga.

“Call it.”

“Heads,” Uvo smiled.

Nobu slapped the coin over his wrist and peeked at it. _Heads._ A blush spread across his cheeks, light pink dancing across his face. Uvogin started to laugh; loud and boisterous, echoing off of the hideout walls.

“Its heads isn’t it? You know what you have to do~” He sang.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Nobunaga scoffed.

Uvogin lowered his head, planting his lips on Nobunaga’s. Their kiss was so soft, gentle even, the complete opposite of them as people. In a way it was wonderful. Like the clouds parting on a rainy day, leaving sunlight to beam. Their lips melted into each other, like a grape popsicle on a hot day.

Everything about the moment was perfect. Thick fingers running through raven hair, arms wrapped around waists, lips moving in beautiful harmony. 

Uvogin stepped away from Nobu. “That wasn’t too hard was it?”

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Nobunaga rolled his eyes.

“Only if you insist,”

Uvogin took Nobunaga in his arms, caressing him, touching him in ways he had never done before. Nobu didn’t stop Uvo; only accepted the soft touches with a silly smile on his face.

It is at this moment that Nobunaga finally feels like things are right; like nothing wrong will happen anytime soon. Uvogin is the one for him, he decides, it was almost as if the large man had been built to Nobu’s liking. Together they were amazing, apart they were incomplete. Two men seeking one another to fill the empty hole that tore through their hearts.

Uvogin’s warmth felt so nice, so perfect.

Nobunaga never wanted to let go. For once, he was finally at ease.

“So, are we a thing now, or…” Uvogin trailed off.

Nobunaga’s heart fluttered at the thought of Uvogin being his boyfriend. It felt as if cherry blossoms were falling off of branches, dancing happily. His heart skipped a beat as his throat caught in excitement.

“Yes, a million times yes. I want to be yours, Uvo,” Nobu smiled in pure joy, jumping into Uvogin’s muscular arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little ficlet ! i'm not the biggest fan of this fic (mostly because it is fluff) but it was still really fun to write them !!


	5. echoes of silence - leopika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurapika meets his end, leaving leorio to mourn him and help him lay at peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my submission for hxhoctober day 14-requiem !!

Why did Leorio let things get to this point?

Why had he let Kurapika lose himself?

Why didn’t he save Kurapika before it was too late?

Now clad in a black suit that shows off his best aspects, he regrets everything he has ever done. He knows he could’ve saved Kurapika. He let things go too far; Kurapika was descending into the void of darkness and Leorio noticed, yet he stayed silent.

He was selfish.

Time spent alone, studying, surfing the internet, was valuable time that should’ve been used to protect the blond. Kurapika was a ticking time bomb that required constant attention. Too many slip-ups and he was taken from Leorio.

The thought of this tears Leorio apart.

The blue sky dissipates in that of a depressing grey. Rain pours down, pattering at Leorio’s feet. Wet footsteps sound the air as he moves closer to Kurapika’s casket.

He can’t do this.

Pain aches at his heart as tears prick his eyes, threatening to escape.

He can’t cry; Kurapika would want him to move on.

He remembers what Kurapika had said to him on one of those nights tangled in the sheets together many months prior.

_“Leorio, when I die, bury me with my family. Play a requiem too,”_

_Leorio brushed a strand of Kurapika’s hair behind his ear. “Kurapika, I don’t want to think about that.” He pulled Kurapika closer to his chest, wrapping his muscular arms around the blond._

_“Leorio, I’m serious. I know my death is near; it nears every day I continue on with my mission. Just promise me you’ll do that.” Leorio kissed Kurapika’s forehead and rubbed his back with tender touches._

_“Kurapika, when the time comes, I promise I will do that.”_

_“I love you, Leorio.”_

_“I love you too.”_

The soft memory finally breaks Leorio. He falls to his knees, covering his tear-filled eyes with his hands. His chest shakes with an erratic movement as he sobs loudly.

“Why was it you, Kurapika? Why couldn’t it have been me? You were too good for this world. Please, fuck, why did you have to do this?” He cries out. Nobody answers, silence hanging in the air awkwardly. 

His heart pumps with hurt, rattling in his chest, it feels like at any moment it will stop and he would join Kurapika. Maybe that isn’t a bad thing.

He hears Kurapika’s voice whispering in his ear. “Go on, play the song and bury the eyes, bury me,” Kurapika’s ghost smiles at Leorio, nudging him on gently.

Leorio presses play on the song, soft violin chords and piano notes fill the air. He picks up a pair of scarlet eyes and sets it inside of Kurapika’s grave, on top of the chain user’s casket. He continues until every single pair of eyes is with Kurapika.

He shovels dirt onto the eyes and Kurapika and packs the soil.

Kurapika has finally gotten everything he has ever desired; the eyes of his clan, a lovely funeral, eternal peace. At last, he can rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, kudos and comments appreciated ! i hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was quite fun to write an angst leopika fic (despite the fact that I don't ship them) 


	6. better off dead - feitan/shalnark

**"Maybe I'm better off dead  
If I was would it finally be enough  
To shut out all those voices in my head?**

“Are you really going to go through with this?”

“Yes,”

Shalnark looked away from Feitan, it was too painful to look at him now, after what the short man was planning to do. Silence hung in the atmosphere; an eerie sound creating a void inside of their ears.

“Stay,”

“I can’t. This my end. It over,” A tear glistened down Feitan’s cheek. 

“Why do you always do this? I’m tired, Fei. I’m sick of you constantly doing everything in your power to ruin our relationship. I want us to be happy.”

“We are happy,” Feitan lied. 

They hadn’t been happy for a long time. Nights ended with screaming matches over Troupe missions. Objects were hurled at each other’s heads as a fight reached its climax. No amount of kissing and making up was ever going to heal the wounds they inflicted.

Red and blue hues shone down at them, the moon rising as their relationship falls with the sun. 

“Shal,”

Shalnark looks past the bridge; admiring the sea and how the moonlight makes it sparkle and shine with the intensity of a thousand stars. Feitan used to remind him of the waters, so ethereal, yet you could drown in him with no way to reach the surface.

Shalnark despised himself for letting himself get pulled underwater by Feitan. He was suffocating, the heart and soul of Feitan filling up his chest, making him gasp and choke for air. His escape from such a burning passion had not yet come.

Well, it was nearing at least.

“Yes?”

“You know I love you,”

“I do, Fei, I do.”

Feitan frowned, his eyebrows knitting with heartbreak.

“I’m sorry things have to be this way.”

“If you were sorry you wouldn’t be doing this,” Silence filled the air again. They both knew Shalnark was right, and god that made this all the more painful. Letting go was the one thing they should’ve been used to, yet this was difficult. Years of friendship, years of love, years of sweet and warming memories, were all about to go down the drain.

“We all die, it a matter of when,”

Shalnark banged his fists on the ledge, cutting open the side of his hand.

“You don’t fucking understand, Feitan! You aren’t supposed to do this! I can find you some help. Please let me help you. I’m begging.” Shalnark choked and collapsed onto his knees, grabbing onto the end of Feitan’s tunic.

“I too far gone. I sorry. Too late.” Feitan gave a crooked smile before tilting Shalnark’s head up. He placed the softest, most tender of kisses upon Shalnark’s lovely lips. “Goodbye,”

He climbed onto the ledge and hurled himself over, landing with a sharp smack in the water.

Black filled the sky; as dark as to how Shalnark felt. 

Their story had come to an end. Shalnark knew it was time to turn the page and start a new chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this my submission for day 16 of hxhoctober !


	7. show me your broken heart - illumi/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you play with Illumi's hair

"Illumi can I play with your hair?" You asked, eyes peeking up at him with excitement.

He did not move, eyes stayed focused and unblinking. After months of dating you, affection was still a mystery to him. He didn't understand love the way most people did. For him love was being controlling, or being controlled. Love for him was sick and vile and twisted, something that would scare people off.

It never scared you off. Only made your heart skip in joy. After all, you were just as terrible as him.

You always prompted these kinds of questions to Illumi. You asked him if you could do all sorts of small gestures that showed him how deeply you cared. Most days he would refuse, shrugging you off and putting up his walls. You couldn't blame him for doing this. You knew what his parents had done to him, the way they had treated him during his childhood and well into his adulthood. 

You helped him through this. You made him warm up and become a more affectionate man. As each day passed with you, Illumi became more forgiving, softer even, and for that you were grateful. Who knows where your relationship would be if he was still the cold-hearted assassin you had first met.

"Please?" You asked, plastering a begging look on your face.

"I suppose," He sat down in front of you, pulling out the hair tie that had held up his hair in a bun. Onyx hair flowed down gracefully, brushing your arms.

You grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush his soft locks.

His body relaxed as he leaned back into you, eyes fluttering shut. You continued to comb through his silky smooth hair, occasionally running your fingers through the hair at his scalp. 

"I like this." Illumi blurted.

You laughed. "Of course you do, silly. Everyone likes having their hair played with." You continued to brush as you spoke, massaging his neck gently.

"I like you as well. I like you a lot," He turned to face you, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know what that feeling inside of him. The feeling of fluttering in his stomach and chest whenever he was around you. He didn't understand why you made him truly joyful and happy, more than anything else. Your relationship was far too complex for him. 

"I like you too," You said, leaning forward to kiss him.

Illumi gave the faintest of smiles. Finally, with you, he felt truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this short little fic :)


	8. busted and blue - machi/pakunoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> machi betrays the troupe, pakunoda extracts revenge

“I don’t want to do this,” Pakunoda murmurs, tossing a pack of matches hand to hand, playing with them with nimble fingers.

“Then don’t,” Machi hisses, eyes glowering at the beauty in front of her. “It’s pointless to listen to someone as worthless as Chrollo.”

Pakunoda closes the distance between them, hand gripping Machi’s face, pink acrylics digging into Machi’s soft flesh. The slightest bit of blood blotting to the surface. 

“How can you fucking say that? You were loyal to Chrollo not too long ago. What happened?”

“I grew up. Do you not realize theft and murder will only get you so far in life? One day you’ll be old Paku, and you won’t be able to run around committing crimes. You need to learn how to act like an adult. All of the Troupe does.”

“Stop acting like you’re above me,” Pakunoda chuckles, tightening her grip on Machi’s face. “Just because you turned in Shalnark to the ‘authorities’ doesn’t mean you’re suddenly a great person. I hate seeing you like this Machi. You used to be a good person.”

“Used to be? I’m at the best point of my life right now! You can join me, Paku. Come to the good side. We were always so good together.” Machi’s cold expression falters, eyes softening around the edges.

“Keyword: were. As in not any longer. I want nothing to do with you.”

Tears line the edges of Machi’s eyes, her tough demeanor chipping away by the second. The dark cage trapping her heart inside of it is being unlocked by a key formed from Pakunoda’s raw emotions.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Paku. I didn’t know what to do. How to leave the Troupe. So I tricked Shalnark into running straight into the arms of the government. I knew that was the only way I could leave without actually killing any of our friends.”

“Screw you. I don’t want your shitty apology. I should’ve expected this from you. Everyone that I love always betrays me; it’s like my curse.”

“I love you,” Machi says, the tears escaping her. Sobs leave her throat.

“I wish I could say that to you.” Pakunoda strikes the match across the matchbox, a small flame appearing. She turns her head and tosses the match over her shoulder, onto a screaming Machi.

“Paku! Paku help, don’t do this,” Machi cries as flames surround her body, skin burning to a crisp and falling off the bone. The fire consumes Machi in a lovely painting of red, orange, and blue.

Paku continues walking, tuning out Machi’s screams until she no longer hears the pink-haired woman any longer. She winces, the knowledge that she had just killed the love of her life tearing her down.

It's time to move on, from Machi and their former romance.


	9. he has me by his heart - illumi/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi asks for you help teaching him how to cook; things turn out way different than either of you had intended

“How does this taste?” Illumi thrusts a plate of red velvet cake your way. You accept it with caution, swirling your fork finger to finger before digging in. You put it in your mouth, nearly spitting it out as the flavour overwhelms your senses. It’s hard and overcooked and the frosting is missing one too many ingredients. It’s honestly sort of admirable how he managed to fuck it up so terribly.

“Um…” You trail off, the words to describe his ‘cake’ failing to slip out.

“Is it good?”

“Illumi, babe, I know you’re really trying to make this cooking thing work...but it’s not working. Please stick to being an assassin.”

He tosses out the cake, landing with a thud in the empty trashcan.

“Teach me how to bake.”

You laugh, soft and easy, full of genuine amusement. “Illumi, I don’t know how to bake in the slightest.”

“Liar. You always make delicious treats. Teach me how to make cookies for Christmas.”

“Um, okay, I’ll try. It’s mostly just following a recipe,” You walk over to the pantry, standing on the tips of your toes in an attempt to reach the bag of sugar. Illumi moves behind you, chest touching your back, as he grabs the sugar. He places it in your hands--calloused and thin from working.

He flips through a cookbook, stopping on a recipe for sugar cookies.

He mumbles to himself, reading off the instructions with furrowed brows.

He looks up at you with blank eyes screaming with frustration. “This doesn’t make sense.”

You lean over, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, and starting to put some of the ingredients in the bowl.

“While I mix this, combine the dry ingredients in a different bowl.” 

He dumps the entire bag of flour in the bowl, a cloud of powder bursting into the air, covering both of you in the substance. 

“Illumi!” You smile with mirth. “You’re not supposed to put all of it in one bowl. You measure out exactly how much you need.”

He scoffs. “That’s stupid.”

You push him out of the way and continue to make the dough yourself until it looks perfect. 

You scoop up a bit onto your finger and lift it to Illumi’s mouth. “Try it.”

He licks it off of your finger, face twisting into one of enjoyment.

“This is good.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” And then out of the blue, he wipes icing on your face, a streak of green going from the tip of your nose down to your chin.

“What the fuck,” You say, laughing as you slam an egg down on his head, yolk dripping down his beautiful face.

A war breaks out between the two of you; a flurry of cooking ingredients being thrown at one another.  
Illumi throws the dough at you.

You clutch your hip, pain shooting throughout your abdomen from laughing hard, waving your hand in an attempt to get him to calm down.

“Ill-Illumi, that’s enough. The kitchen’s a mess.”

“So?” He laces his fingers through yours and places a gentle kiss top your forehead. “Seeing you laugh was worth the mess. One of the butlers can clean it up.”

You roll your eyes in amusement. “You should’ve let the butler make the cookies in the first place.”

He gives a cheeky grin. “What’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little christmas gift for the illumi fuckers !! as always, kudos and comments appreciated !


End file.
